The Realm of the Beasts
by Tarquin the Proud
Summary: Following a daring Death Eater attack on Hogwarts, Ron, Fred, George, and Lee flee to a mysterious world where House Elves rule over men.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on the characters of J.K. Rowling. Its plot will be similar to Pierre Boulle's Planet of the Apes. Read, Review, and Enjoy. Se gap lai nhe.

**THE REALM OF THE BEASTS**

**Chapter I**

**The Beginning**

Yet again, another argument broke out in Hogwarts Castle between Ron and Hermione.

"You don't seem to understand, Hermione, that House Elves are not equal to wizards. They are our servants."

"But they have feelings too, just like any other creature. You have no more right to sneer at house elves than to snarl at werewolves or goblins, or any other intelligent creature. At times, I think that you are the lesser creature, you moron."

"I don't hold anything against werewolves, cause they don't have any choice over their behavior. Lupin's a great guy except for his furry little problem. Goblins were shrewd enough to take control of our money. But house elves are—"

BANG! An enormous explosion rocked Hogwarts Castle. Hogwarts was under attack.

"Hermione, run! The Death Chompers are coming!" Hurried footsteps were to be heard as the student body fled from the onslaught of Death Eater hordes. House elves, too, were fleeing from the brutal minions of Lord Voldemort. Ron and Hermione became separated in flight. He had gotten as far as the base of the astronomy tower, when he noticed that Hermione was no longer with him. Fearing for her safety, he ran back towards the chaos.

Another explosion rocked the school, and Ron collapsed. For a time, he knew no more.


	2. A Moste Mysterious Land

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the works of J.K. Rowling and Pierre Boulle. Read, review, and enjoy. Se gap lai nhe.

**Chapter II**

**A Moste Mysterious Land**

When Ron reawakened, he found that he was far from Hogwarts Caste. He seemed to be in a lush, forest-strewn land. Even more bizarre was the fact that the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan were standing over him, beaming.

"Well, well, well. Look here, gentlemen…"

"It looks as if Sleepy Beauty has finally reawakened." The Twins sneered in unison.

"Where the heck am I?" inquired Ron. "Where's Hermione?"

"Ah, ickle Ronnie, that is a most interesting question."

"I suppose the only answer I can give is that you are in a "Moste Mysterious Land."

"We heard from Verity that Hogwarts had been attacked…" said Fred.

"And we found you lying in the ruins of the Castle," said George.

"Seemingly dead and sorely hurt," added Lee.

"We decided that we couldn't launch our revenge on ickle Dark Lord with you near death, so we grabbed a portkey to someplace until we have you nursed back to health."

"In any case, old Voldie's taken over everyplace. We needed someplace safe to prepare our counteroffensive."

"And this place seems as safe as can be."

"Oh," said Ron, confusedly. "Well, I guess that explains everything."

"Well gents, let's get moving. Daylight's burning, after all," Lee stated, matter-of-factly.

Lee Jordan, Ron, and the Weasley Twins kept walking for a brief while until they reached the edge of the forest to find a wide orchard. Inside of the penned orchard lay a vast multitude of fruit trees. Crowded around these, the group found a humanoid people.

"What do you reckon?" asked Fred.

"People?" inquired George.

"They don't look too dangerous." Said Lee.

"Dang, I'm hungry!" bellowed Ron. The others looked at him.

"Well, I am." His shouts attracted the stares of the other humans. They looked distinctly bewildered at the Weasley's and Lee's sudden arrival, and began grunting in what Ron supposed was a guttural language. Ron strode forward towards the others and said in a loud, clear voice "I am Ron Weasley. I come in peace." Fred, George, and Lee sniggered heartily, whilst the throng of unfriendly humans shifted about, evidently uneasy about something.

Before anything else could be done, a horrible sound came from the distant that set fear into the hearts of the others. It was the hoarse cry of a Hunting Horn.


	3. The Hunt

**Disclaimer: **The following is a blend of Pierre Boulle-esque plot and the characters of the marvelous J.K. Rowling. Read, Review, and Enjoy.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated to the very excellent R.I.P. Nazia Hassan, who was kind enough to review the last chapter.

**Chapter III**

**The Hunt**

The harsh cry of the Horn continued ceaselessly over the land. The primitive humans, who had previously been feasting in the orchards, became tense and ran, straight at Fred, George, Ron, & Lee.

"Bloody Hell! We're done for!" moaned Ron, hopelessly as he flopped down on the ground in evident surrender.

"Get up you great prat," Said Fred.

"Or you'll get run over on some strange new land," said George.

"And then we could write as your epithet: Here lies Ronald Weasley, who perished while lost in space," smirked Lee.

Ron stood up, looking somewhat green. The small company darted out of the path of the rampaging men, so as to avoid being transformed into naught more than a spot of grease on the land. They watched as the men, still running, met up with some horrible apparition that sent them back the way they came.

"Run for it!" exclaimed Fred and George in unison, as the lost wizards ran into the thick forest. Ron tripped over a tree root a little ways in, and fell to his knees. When he got up again, he had lost sight of the others. A crashing sound was heard in the undergrowth nearby, causing Ron to hide in a clump of bushes. To his horror, he saw what he thought was a horseman nearby. The horseman was suddenly caught in one of the few rays of the sun's light to make it through the thick forest, and he saw how wrong he was. Perched atop of a hippogryph sat a House Elf. He was wearing the oddest assortment of garments imaginable. He wore a bright red tunic. Around his waist, he wore a belt. He also wore a machete and had a long pole sticking out of the saddle of his mount.

Ron stifled a scream with difficulty. As soon as the House elf rode off, Ron ran for it to the edge of a cliff. He watched in horror as the House elves attacked the weak men. He saw them hack one man to pieces. Some of them were caught in traps and corralled. One particularly old Elf was approaching a terrified woman, around his age. Her bushy brown hair, warm brown eyes, and buck teeth looked familiar. Enraged, Ron pulled out his wand and started for the sickening sight. Ron raised his wand, on the verge of shouting a deadly curse, when a bang was to be heard, and a sharp pain was felt in his hand. In pain and shock, Ron stumbled over the cliff, but managed to keep himself up by grabbing a long brittle vine.

A House Elf approached him. He was evidently the leader of the Elves. He was dressed like all the others, except for a flowing black cape that was around his shoulders, and the now smoking object in his hand. The Elf replaced the smoking object into a holster in his belt, and pulled out the long staff.

"He's going to help me up. Well, that's friendly," said Ron, gormless as usual.

The Elf looked curiously at Ron's appearance, grimaced and extended the pole to his neck, evidently hoping that Ron would grab hold of it. However, before he could, he felt an excruciating pain as the cattle prod's tip exploded, burning part of his throat. Ron clapped both hands around the bleeding wound and fell some twenty feet into a ravine below.

The Elf smiled, and picked up the wand that Ron had dropped.

"Catch the man, Lieutenant!" barked the Elf.

"Yes Sir, General Dobby."

A short while later, Ron was to be found in a crowd of captured humans. They were being loaded into carts, such as hay would be bailed into back home. Ron was loaded into a cart with the bushy haired girl, and some others.

"Take them to the Great City!" snarled General Dobby.

"And what of the others?" inquired a nearby Elf officer.

"Take them to our barracks. I will deal with them there." The General smiled in a hideous manner. However, Ron didn't care about what was going on here. His mind was wondering fearfully what fate had befallen Fred, George, and Lee.


End file.
